Glycogen deposits were observed within nuclei of cardiac muscle cells in 6 of 90 myocardial biopsies from patients with various types of heart disease. The ultrastructure and cytochemistry of these glycogen deposits was described and a detailed review of the literature on intranuclear glycogen was presented.